The Story of Moy
by Lidi999
Summary: The Story of Moy, like it says. How did Mick and Joy end up together? Now a One-Shot


The Story of Moy

By: Lidi999

_I don't own House of Anubis!_

I hugged Nina, I was happy her and Fabian were back together. He always has had feeling for her. They shouldn't have broken up.

Nina smiled at me, "Thanks Joy."

I smiled back, "You're welcome Nina."

Just then Trudy stuck her head out the living room door, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I made some cake. Would anyone like some?"

Alfie's eyes got huge, "CAKE!" He cried and ran into the living room.

Mara laughed, but grabbed Jerome's hand and followed after Alfie. Patricia smiled at Eddie, but then glanced over at me.

"Go on, I'll be right there," She told Eddie.

She waited while the everyone cleared out, and then walked over to me, "You okay Joy?"

I looked at her and shrugged, "I guess, it's just a lot to take in. I mean Nina tried to kill me today. Then I was dead and then I came back and now Fabian and Nina are back together."

Patricia wrapped her arm around me, "Nina and Fabian were meant to be, and besides didn't I see Fabian dancing with you earlier?"

I smiled, "Yea, just as friends."

Patricia laughed, "He's not going to abandon you, as a friend, just because he is dating Nina. Don't worry Joy. I won't let him."

I laughed, "Thanks Trish."

Patricia nodded, "So you coming for cake?"

I shrugged, "Maybe in a little bit."

Patricia nodded again, "Okay," Then she went into the living room.

LIDILIDI

It couldn't have been more then five minutes when the living room door opened again. I looked up, my mouth opened to tell Patricia I was coming. But it wasn't Patricia it was Mick.

"Mick?" I asked.

"Joy?" He asked.

"Uh, yea, what are you doing? Sneaking away from the party? You love parties,"

Mick shrugged and came and sat down on the stair beside me, "Yea, but I can't really take Mara rubbing Jerome right in my face, but that's a whole different story. Why aren't you in there?"

I sighed, "Fabian and Nina got back together today. Amber and Alfie got back together. Patricia fixed her relationship with Eddie. Mara and Jerome are a new couple. Guess like you, I don't want couple rubbing their glory love in my face."

Mick nodded, "I totally understand."

I smiled, "I'm glad someone does. No one else will, they are all like you should be happy. Happy for what?"

Mick laughed, "Happy that your single?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yea whatever."

There was roar of laughter from living room.

"Sounds like our couples are having fun, I can't believe I came back from Australia for this." He put his head in hands.

I sighed, "So are you going to go back?"

Mick looked up, "Go back?"

"To Australia?"

Mick shook his head, "No, I mean. I don't know. I mean, what do I have to stay for? No more Mara."

I nodded, "I understand. I mean, I guess Fabian is still my friend, but... Both him and Patricia are glued to hanging with Nina and when it's not with Nina for Patricia, it's Eddie. I guess people have ran out of time for friends."

Mick looked at me, "We are friends right? I mean..."  
>I smiled, "Yeah, we are. So maybe not everyone has."<p>

Mick smiled a big goofy smile, "So, friend, you want to go some cake?"

I nodded, "Sure, Mick."

We stood up and walked into the living room. I insanely rejected it the second we walked in. Someone had turned back on the music. Slow music. Patricia was slowly twirling with Eddie. Fabian with Nina, Alfie with Amber, and Mara with Jerome.

I turned to Mick, who was smiling. "Joy, you want to dance?"

"To a slow song?"

"As friends?"

I looked back at Patricia and sighed, "Fine." I took his hand and he dragged me out to meet our friends.

It was kind of awkward, Mick put his hands lightly on my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. We slowly moved back and forth.

I tried not to look at Mick while we moved around, but instead around.

Fabian looked at me over Nina's shoulder, "You to dating?" He mouthed.

I shook my head, "No," I mouth back as Mick twirled me again.

"Looks like it," Fabian mouthed back.

I looked up at Mick, Mick the sporty guy. Had dated Amber, the blonde and Mara the smarty pants. Did he want to date Joy, the average girl? The one who was an outcast to her friends?

We swirled again.

Did I want that?

Nina pressed her cheek on Fabian's shoulder. Her cheeks turning bright red. Fabian laughed, but pulled her closer, whispering something in her ear. Nina laughed and shook her head.

Twirl.

Patricia and Eddie who were basically dancing crazy. Patricia stepped on Eddie's toe. He just laughed and grabbed Patricia's waist. He lifted her up and then set her back down on his feet. They started dancing again, like the way little girls danced with their dad's.

Twirl.

Mara too short for Jerome. But Jerome was leaning over. She was smiling as she leaned on him.

Twirl.

I looked up Mick was staring at me. I stared back, what were Mick and I. I guess outcasts both a like.

"Mick?" I asked, but it was too late, we stopped moving. Mick had moved his hands into my hair and he was pulling my towards him. He smiled and then our lips met.

I thought I couldn't breath. Mick kissed me! I froze for a second but then pressed my lips to his. Wow, now I know why Mick and Mara kissed so much.

Mick pulled back and let go, he stared at me... correction the whole room was staring.

Nina was still holding Fabian's hands, but her mouth was dropped. Mara was casting glances from Mick to Jerome. Patricia's eyes were huge.

"Joy?"

"Mick."

"Joy, be my girlfriend?"

I looked at the room, "Yes."

"Good," Mick said and he kissed me again.

I've never heard a louder cheer.

LIDILIDI

I was sitting on the sofa, smiling, because Mick had his arm over my shoulder. We were all tossing popcorn at each other.

"SCORE!" Mick screamed and he jumped up on the sofa and started bouncing because he had gotten piece into Alfie's mouth. "Come on Joy!" He grabbed my hand and pulled my up, we started jumping.

"POPCORN RAIN!" Alfie cried and grabbed the bowl of popcorn and tossed it up. Popcorn flew everywhere.

"MY HAIR!" Amber cried.

Fabian opened his mouth and grabbed a couple of pieces.

I started at Mick as popcorn rained on us.

This day couldn't get any better.

**Author's Note: One I LOVE BRAD. Ha, I'm listening to his music, he is such a beautiful singer. Hey Brad Kavanagh you want to do a duet? I can play flute to most music.**

** To Moy haters: go away! **

** PATRICIA LOVES EDDIE **

** JEROME LOVES MARA (No more Mickara! Down with Mickara.)**

** FABIAN LOVES NINA! (No one was that big of a Foy fan)**

** ALFIE LOVSE AMBER! (Oh come on Joy and Alfie? GAH! Or Mick and Amber, we all saw that crash and burn coming.)**

** So who's single? Mick and Joy. And I think in the Dutch version Joy and Mick get together. Yeah I'm pretty sure. And I hate to tell you but the American/British version follows the Dutch with who loves who almost exactly.**

** Yea, I wrote this. Eh. It's kind of... cute. Ha.**


End file.
